


Doctor Griffin will see you now

by Tinybooks



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, Doctor Clarke, F/M, Halloween, James Potter - Freeform, bellarke AU, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: Clarkes use to working at the hospital on Halloween night. But this guy is dress as James Potter and she might pass out





	Doctor Griffin will see you now

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing a wrote, not sure how I feel about it but I needed to write something for Halloween.

Clarke loved Halloween but she hated working it. Not because she didn't get to dress up or eat candy till she passed out but because all the crazies came out on Halloween night. Working it meant seeing creepy ass bloody clowns and mothers who insist their kids got poisoned by candy. By the end of the night, Clarke always wanted to kill someone but was way too damn tired to be bothered to do so. This Halloween was no different or so she thought.

"I swear to God if I see another guy dressed like the joker who tells me to smile I'm going to lose it!"

Monty, her only friend in the world on this horrible night just laughed at her.

Clarke sat down on the floor in the hall. "Monty, why does God hate us?" 

Monty sat on the next to her and pat her head. "Maybe it's cause we're Bi."

"Probably." 

She closed her eyes for what felt only for a second before she buzzed. "Why!" She cried out, no rest for the wicked.

Monty chuckled at her, "Come on Griffin lets go save some lives."

\-------------

Clarke pulled back the curtain to reveal her next patient. A hot man with dark curls on his head, tan skin, and freckles wearing a Gryffindor uniform sat on the bed. Jesus now God was just playing games with her. "Doctor Griffin, Hi, how are you feeling?"

He lifted his uninjured hand to give a sad wave, the other one was wrapped with a dish towel with blood seeping through. "Bellamy Blake, and feeling shitty" 

She chuckled at that and came to his side and carefully unwrapped the towel. He had a long cut on the palm of his hand. "So, Bellamy Blake how did this happen?" 

He sighed, "I was cutting up my sister's pumpkin when my stupid cat jumped on my shoulders to fucking cuddle me and she made me cut my hand."

Clarke burst out laughing and then because she hasn't slept for like two days she couldn't stop laughing. "I'm-I'm so sorry." She said after a minute and wiped a tear from her eye. 

He just smiled and said, "It's okay, either you're completely sleep deprived or this is the funniest thing to happen tonight."

"Oh God no, not by far. There was one girl dressed as wait for it... a slutty goldfish who got punched in the nose by her friend in a haunted house." Clarke told him as she cleaned the cut, it wasn't too deep just a lot of blood. He laughed, it was deep and throaty, Christ help her. 

"No need for stitches, I just need to wrap it up and you will be all set."

"Thanks, Doc," Bellamy said. 

She looked at his outfit again, it really fit him well. "So you're James Potter, right?" 

Bellamy grinned at her, making her blush. "You are the only person to guess right. Everyone says, Harry Potter."

She pointed to her forehead to explain, "No lighting scar and square glasses, not circle." Her hand moved on its own pushing the frames back into place. "It's a dead giveaway."

He cocked his head to the side like he was just now seeing her, Clarke would be lying if she said she didn't love it. "I feel safer in your hands knowing you're a nerd too." 

Clarke finished the bandages and took a marker from her coat to write her number on it, it was totally unprofessional but fuck it. A girl doesn't meet a hot Harry Potter nerd every day, like hell she was letting him get away. 

"You are all set, Bellamy Blake." He got out of the bed and stood up, he was at least a foot taller than her. "Doctors opinion is to stay away from knives."

He grinned down at her. "I'll keep that in minded." and then swaggered away into the night. "Thanks again, Doc"

Monty came up behind her as she watched him leave. "Hot damn why do you get all the hot ones?" 

She turned around and pat him on his head. "Because God loves me."

_______________

One day later Clarke got a text.

Evans, fancy a date?


End file.
